Server devices are computing devices that typically provide computing-related services to a number of client computing devices. For example, a web server device may host a web site, which is accessible over the Internet by client computing devices running web browsing computer programs. As another example, a database server device manages a database, and receives queries from client computing devices to retrieve, update, and/or add data within the database.
Server devices may have to have high levels of reliability and uptime. As such, some server devices include associated service management processor (SMP) subsystems. An SMP subsystem is basically a computing device that is separate from a server device, but which interacts with the server device at a low level to permit remote management of the server device. The SMP subsystem may constantly monitor its associated server device to ensure that the server device is running properly.
A network administrator or other user may receive alerts from the SMP subsystem if the server device is not running properly. The SMP subsystem may permit the administrator to remotely manage the server device. For example, the administrator may be able to remotely start and terminate processes running on the server device, through the SMP subsystem. The administrator may further be able to reboot the server device, through the SMP subsystem, without having to be present at the physical location of the server device.